


Friday Nights

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Malec date, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec picks Max up from school every friday since their mother had to pick up a shift on friday evenings. As a treat he takes Max to this cute little coffee shop staffed by none other than our very own Magnus Bane.<br/>One day he comes in without Max and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hot day and the free coffee

Magnus sighed. Today had been a long shift in the sticky New York summer heat. At least it was quieter now, the shop had been so busy at lunch customers and staff alike could barely breathe, but it would't be long now until he could see him again. Like clockwork the bell rung on the door to the cafe. A head capped with dark,unruly waves ducked under the doorframe pulling a small figure behind him.  
"Alec," Magnus said, a smile erupting onto his face. "You're late, it's 4:06."  
Alec wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled. "The streets are packed today, it's so hot."  
"And still wearing that leather jacket." Magnus eyed Alec's well-muscled arms as he slipped out of his leather revealing a tight black t-shirt made even tighter by patches of sweat.  
"Magnus!" Max let go of Alec's hand and ran up to the counter pulling himself up so his chin was resting on the surface. Magnus reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. "Hey little guy, what will it be today?"  
Max brimmed with confidence, "The usual."  
Alec ruffled his hair, "Ah, what's the magic word?"  
"The usual please Magnus."  
"Right away," he looked up at Alec, "The 'usual please Magnus' for you too?"  
Alec blushed and bit his lip "Please."

Magnus fixed the drinks while Max listed off a detailed account of his school day. Alec had been bringing Max to Magnus' shop for a few months now. Ever since his Mother had to start working shifts again it was Alec's job to pick up Max from school and look after him every friday until she finished. He'd stumbled upon this particular shop a couple of weeks in, it was between his work and Max's school, however they had to track back on themselves and go in the complete opposite direction to get to Alec's flat. Magnus handed Alec his coffee and slid Max's drink across the counter to him. "What do you say?" Alec prompted as he rattled around in his pocket for the money.  
"Thank you Magnus."  
"You're welcome," Magnus said, smiling at Max. "That'll be 4.80." He held out his hand to Alec. Their hands brushed slightly as Alec placed the coins in Magnus' hand. Alec's skin tingled at Magnus' gentle touch and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks turning them an embarrassing shade of red. "Um ok then," Alec hesitated then smiled a lopsided grin. "Thank you, see you next week." He turned to leave pulling Max behind him.  
"Bye Magnus." Max shouted as Alec opened the door and turned to look at Magnus one last time. He waved with his coffee through the window of the shop as Magnus shot him one last smile and wave. God, that man is beautiful.

***

The next friday Alec came through the door at 4 exactly with no excited little figure in tow. A look of confusion instead of the usual smile crept onto Magnus' face, "Alec... where's Max?"  
Alec sighed, "They've started an after school club for all the former latchkey kids. Turns out there's too many big siblings being relied on to do my job."  
Magnus' expression warmed. "You're too good, the usual?"  
Alec nodded in approval as Magnus continued. "Honestly, you're lovely. Not all big brothers would drop everything to do what you do."  
"I just like to help out. My Dad and my sister work late on fridays too so I'm really the only man for the job." Alec began nervously tugging the hair on the back of his head.  
"They don't deserve you," Magnus span round and sat the drink on the counter. "So," He hesitated. "That means you're now free friday nights."  
Alec's breath caught in his throat.  
"I get off at 5 if you want to grab a drink?" Magnus' eyes caught Alec's searching his face for an answer. Alec's cheeks blushed bright red as his lips parted revealing a bright smile that lit up his whole face.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Alec stared into Magnus' eyes getting lost in the warmth exuding from them that seemed to cradle his whole body and make his knees go weak. It was only an impatient cough from the customer behind Alec that prompted him to plunge his hand in his pocket for the money. Magnus held out his hand and pushed the drink across the counter.  
"It's on the house, meet you outside the cafe at 7?"  
Alec's smile shined brighter as he picked up his drink. "I.. thank you... see you... bye." He walked backwards towards the door nearly bumping into all the customers in the small queue that had formed behind him. "Bye!" He shouted giving a little wave through the window as he left. Magnus' eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Only a now familiar impatient cough broke him from his daydream.  
"Now, is today free coffee day or is that only for pretty boys with brown eyes?"


	2. The warm evening and the free food

As Alec approached the cafe later Magnus was already standing outside. He looked a vision outside the now closed cafe wearing a button down tunic made of luxurious magenta silk and gold thread forming what could be flowers or fireworks across the whole garment. The outfit was adorned with gold necklaces of varying legnths which accentuated the fact that he had too many buttons undone to reveal soft brown skin covering a hint of perfectly sculpted abs. Even his ears were adorned with gold cuffs which matched the gold glittery eyeliner surrounding his deep chocolate irises. His hair fluttered in the casual breeze usual ebony locks frosted with blonde tips. Alec took a deep breath in and wrung his hands as he approached his date.   
"You're late."  
Alec looked down at his watch, 7:06.   
"But you look an absolute delight so you're forgiven," Magnus winked and Alec broke out into a grin. He held his arm out and the taller man took it. "Come on, I know a great Ethiopian place on 44th."

***

They were seated at the best table in the restaurant. Magnus slipped a twenty to the maitre d and thanked her as he pulled out a chair for Alec. Alec's cheeks burned bright red as he bit his lip and sat down. Magnus took his own seat and ordered a bottle of frightfully expensive wine. Alec gasped, "How can you afford that?! Surely the cafe doesn't pay that much!"  
Magnus just smiled across the table, "You let me worry about the money, besides, the cafe isn't my only job, I do odd jobs for people and they pay very hansomely." He winked. "I suppose you could say I was a jack of all trades, master of none."  
Alec found a smile creeping onto his face, "Better than a master of one I suppose." He said, completing the proverb.   
Magnus chuckled in response, "See anything you like?"  
Alec scanned the menu and started to sweat. He didn't recognise anything. Magnus noticed his furrowed brow and took the menu from him. "How about I order us a little selection to be going on with? An Ethiopian tapas if you will." He summoned the nearest waiter and ordered a variety of small dishes. When the waiter had gone Alec finally felt his shoulders relax and his legs stop twitching. Magnus caught his eyes and Alec let that feeling of warmth overtake his body and cradle him in its affection.   
"So," Magnus began, "What do you do then? Something exciting if it requires those snug clothes and sexy leather jacket."  
"I'm an archery instructor, teach classes to adults in the day, kids in the evening and at weekends, it's good, pay's crap but I enjoy it." The smile resumed on Alec's face. "Archery was always my passion, I could have been in the olympics at one stage."  
Magnus looked taken aback, "My, you never cease to amaze me, Alec. Still, doesn't explain those tight tops."  
"That was my boss' fault. Ever since he got me wearing... let's say closer fitting attire the membership for the Ladies' over 50s session has nearly tripled!"  
Magnus laughed.  
"This isn't funny! Mrs Lewis is very handsy." Alec couldn't help himself but join Magnus in his laughter. Magnus delicately slipped off his shoe and started lightly stroking Alec's ankle. A sharp gasp escaped his mouth at the tender movements circling the base of his tibia. Their skin burned at every slight touch and tingled in excitement. 

As soon as it began the moment was broken by the waiter returning with the food. He placed the plates down on the table and asked if there was anything else he could get them. Magnus thanked him kindly and dismissed him as both men started to tuck into the food. "By the Angel," Alec exclaimed. "This is good."  
Magnus swallowed his food and smiled. "You're welcome." He raised his glass of wine in the air and pointed it towards Alec. "To us." They clinked their glasses together and drank. "I know the Head chef here," Magnus continued, "In fact, she's one of my regulars at my club."   
Alec choked on his wine. "Club? Angel, how many jobs do you have?"  
"Like I said, I'm a jack of all trades." Magnus chuckled. "Do you know Pandemonium?"  
"No," Alec said incredulously. "You own Pandemonium? My sister practically lives in there, she absolutely adores your DJ."  
"I'll make sure to pass on her sentiments, although I'm afraid that particular DJ already has an ego that's inflated enough. Have you ever darkened my door?"  
"I haven't sorry," Alec shrugged apologetically. "It's a bit out of the way for me, It's even further than Max's school!"  
Magnus leant into the table. "About that, I always see you running past the cafe window at around half three when you pick up Max, but today you just wandered in," He paused. "Did you go out of your way just to see me?"  
Alec shifted nervously in his seat. "Yes."  
Magnus giggled. "I'm flattered and, truth be told, I've craved seeing you. The rest of my week is filled with longing just to breathe the same air as you for five minutes at 4 o'clock. The thought of you consumes me."  
Tears started to brim at the corners of Alec's eyes, his shoulders dropped and his breaths started to stutter.   
"Alec, what's wrong?"  
Alec sqeezed his eyes shut and let tears fall onto his cheeks. "I'm sorry Magnus." He wiped his eyes. "It's just that..."  
Magnus reached out across the table and took his date's hand. "Take your time."  
"It's just that I've not been happy for a long time. I put on a face for everyone, my colleagues and my family, especially Max, and then," Alec sobbed. "Then I met you, and you looked at me like I matter. You see I never succeeded at my sport, I have a crappy appartment and to top it all off I'm gay! But when I'm with you I don't feel like such a failure."  
"Failure? Alexander," Magnus caressed Alec's hand. "You could never be a failure, you have a job in your passion, a family that adores you and being gay? It's nothing to be ashamed of." He grasped Alec's hand tight. "You are wonderful."   
Alec sniffed and Magnus wiped away his tears with his napkin. Without letting go of Alec's hand Magnus paid for the meal and helped him to his feet. "Come on, Let me walk you home." He snaked his arm around Alec's waist and led him out. 

Once outside Magnus stepped in front of Alec and placed both hands either side of his face. "I meant what I said inside Alexander, you are wonderful."  
Alec's face fell and a tear ran down his cheek. "You're the wonderful one, Magnus. You've brought happiness back to my life, I never thought I could be this happy again."  
Another tear fell from Alec's eye and Magnus wiped it away with his thumb. Alec nuzzled his face into Magnus' touch and breathed deeply flitting his eyes down to the smaller man's lips. All of a sudden Alec grabbed the front of Magnus' tunic and crashed his lips onto his. The kiss was messy and impatient but carried all the passion of a lost man who'd just been saved, as if the only oxygen left in the world was inside Magnus. Alec finally broke off the kiss, panting from the exertion. Magnus gently squeezed Alec's face and sighed. "My Alexander. Same time next friday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so it got a little cliché there at the end but fluff and cliché are almost synonymous anyway. Hope you all had fun, the rating will be going up though depending on how the next chapter plays out. Uploads of new chapters will be erratic since I'm going on holiday but in the next month or so they should all be up and we get to find out the "big twist"! Isn't this exciting. Just before I go I'd just like to say thank you for the kudos so far, I really do appreciate it :)
> 
> PS I did google Ethiopian food but I didn't want to make a tit out of myself by getting it wrong. I apologise sincerely if you are Ethiopian.


	3. The netflix and the chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy as Magnus and Alec give in to their desires

FOUR FRIDAYS LATER

Magnus' doorbell rang as just as he was neatly pouring out two cocktails. Shit. "Coming!" He hastily placed two little umbrellas in the glasses and scurried to the door as the doorbell rang again. "Alexander!" He exclaimed, swinging the door open wide. Alec stood there in the doorway dressed head to toe in his usual tight, pitch black attire, fabric hugging each muscle on his body perfectly. He was holding a bottle of wine, stroking the neck of the bottle suggestively with wide doe eyes and an amused expression. "Hey, I brought wine."  
"And I made cocktails, come on in." They both laughed as Alec walked in handing over the bottle of wine and shrugging off his leather jacket and boots. Magnus placed the wine on the coffee table next to the takeaway and brought over the cocktails handing one to Alec. "Take a seat, I've lined up a few movies, see what you like and just press play."

Alec picked up the remote and flicked through the movies as Magnus started dishing up the food. He selected a classic, took his food and sat tensely at the end of the sofa. He was apprehensive, he and Magnus had been seeing each other now for a few weeks and it was time. Despite his apprehension, he took a minute to take in Magnus' apartment. It was much bigger than his and open plan, however this was open plan stylistically, as a pose to his which was open plan through lack of space. The couch and TV took precedence in the centre of the living space with the spotless kitchen sitting behind. The entire right hand wall was made up of small windows with black rims over looking the Brooklyn bridge. Deep red velvet curtains were partially drawn across them letting in a slither of light from the street below. The left wall was peppered with doors clearly leading off to bedrooms, one door was propped open revealing a four poster bed also draped in red velvet curtains with crisp white sheets. Alec shifted in his seat. The sexual tension had been building on their last few dates, stolen kisses leaving their lips tingling for hours afterwards, every touch burning at their skin. Seeing Magnus' room so open stirred up warmth in Alec's belly, he cast his eyes over to Magnus who was snuggled up at the other end of the sofa watching his date take in his surroundings. 

"See anything you like?" Magnus asked as he stroked Alec's thigh with his toes. Alec took the last spoon of his food and tried a sip of his cocktail. He winced at the taste of the vodka and Magnus laughed. "Too much for you?"   
Alec looked up. Magnus' drink was already half empty and he had a grin plastered on his perfect lips stained ruby red. He noticed Alec's eyes tracing the shape of his pout and took another sip of his drink careful not to smear his lipstick. Alec mirrored the action taking another sip of the cocktail this time choking on the strength of the alcohol.   
"It's ok if you don't like it Alexander, perhaps that particular flavour isn't to your taste. What do you usually like on your tongue?"   
Alec's breath caught in his throat at Magnus' blatant innuendo. "I'm not really a big drinker, but I do love a glass of wine."  
Magnus hopped off the couch with a smirk. "I better go get us some wine glasses then." He returned and set the glasses down on the coffee table, opening bottle of wine and wiggling his ass in Alec's direction as he poured. Alec giggled and lightheartedly rolled his eyes as Magnus turned round to hand him a glass. "So cheeky."  
Magnus laughed. "You love it." He took a sip of the wine. "This is good stuff, you're a little connoisseur."   
Alec cast his gaze towards his lap as he took a large gulp. He placed the half empty glass down on the table and crawled across the sofa into Magnus' lap. Taking the glass from Magnus' hands and placing it away he laced his fingers through Magnus' hair and traced the outline of his jaw.  
"Brains and beauty, whatever are we to do with you?" Magnus ran his hands down Alec's lower back and squeezed his ass eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover. Alec's eyes darted back up to meet Magnus' and bit his lip.  
"You're so adorable when you do that."   
Cradling Magnus' neck Alec leaned down and tenderly pecked Magnus on the lips. He smiled into the kiss as Magnus continued to squeeze his ass clutching his body ever closer. 

As the kiss drew deeper and more passionate Alec let Magnus lie him on his back, hands exploring Alec's chest under his shirt. Alec let out a breathy moan as Magnus tweaked his nipples and tipped his head back exposing his pale, ivory neck, the left side decorated with an elaborate tattoo. Magnus hummed in approval and latched his mouth onto the contours of the rune, licking from his collarbone to his ear, gently biting on the earlobe. Alec let out a whimper and squirmed underneath his boyfriend, arching his back as Magnus nibbled on his sweet spot. As Alec buckled his hips up Magnus felt the full extent of his arousal brush against his thigh.   
Magnus gasped and sat upright. "Someone's in the mood tonight."  
Alec tugged at the hem of Magnus' shirt. "We've waited long enough."  
Magnus removed his shirt and pushed Alec's up revealing his torso. "God, I've wanted to do this to you since I first saw you in that leather jacket."  
Alec leant up letting Magnus peel the rest of his tight top exposing his defined abs and chest peppered with trimmed black wisps of hair. Magnus moaned and traced Alec's muscles lightly stopping to tug gently on his chest hair. Alec out a sharp breath as Magnus lay back down pressing their bodies together whispering softly in his ear.  
"Although I do like you much better without it."  
Alec shuddered and grabbed Magnus' hips grinding on them from below, his dick twitching with all Magnus' ministrations.   
"Kiss me." He breathed. Magnus crashed his lips onto Alec's roughly pushing his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Alec groaned as Magnus slipped his leg between his thighs letting Alec rut furiously against him.   
Eyes flashing with inspiration Magnus grabbed the half empty wine bottle from the coffee table, took a sip of the wine and held it in his mouth. With his other hand he pushed back Alec's forehead forcing open his mouth. Magnus leant down and pursed his lips letting the wine fall out of them into Alec's face. He then proceeded to lick the sticky liquid from where it fell, cleaning up his boyfriend with his tongue. Alec sighed and let his eyes flutter shut as he let Magnus delicately kiss his eyelids. "Magnus."  
Magnus moaned as Alec tenderly whimpered his name.   
"I want you in my bed."   
Alec's eyes shot open as Magnus climbed off him and offered him a hand up. His legs felt like jelly but he let Magnus pull him into his arms and give him a playful slap on the ass as he guided him towards those crisp white sheets that had been on Alec's mind all night. As they stepped over the threshold of Magnus' bedroom Magnus grabbed at Alec's belt, unbuckling it before snapping open his jeans tearing them from his legs and throwing him on the bed. Removing his own trousers he took a moment to stare at his lover and how thouroughly debauched he looked lying back, legs spread, neck peppered with hickeys, hair sticking up at all angles and Magnus' lipstick rubbed off on his kiss swollen lips. Dropping his pants he gave his dick a stroke at the sight. God, he must have an angel in his bed. 

Magnus composed himself and climbed on top of Alec kissing him urgently.   
"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered in Alec's ear nipping at his neck again.  
Alec quickly complied and Magnus ripped down Alec's underwear speading his ass cheeks. He let out a gasp as he felt Magnus' breath tease his hole.   
He moaned Magnus' name as he felt his lovers tongue tentatively explore his ring, flicking in and out in rhythm with Alec's sobs of pleasure. Alec's back arched and he fell to his elbows as a wet finger slowly breached him, curling inside of him, desperate to find that sweet spot. As Magnus introduced a second finger Alec started to pull at his own hair groaning at the self-inflicted pain.   
"Magnus," He groaned, pushing his ass back forcing Magnus' long fingers deeper. "Please, fuck me."   
In one fluid movement Magnus removed his fingers and flipped Alec over onto his back. "You're so beautiful, I want to be able to see you when I do." He growled as he slipped on a condom and made sure his dick was as slick with lube as it could get. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Magnus enter him, inch by aching inch. He breathed a sigh of consent as Magnus started to fuck into him slow and careful. 

"Magnus," Alec whimpered. "Faster."   
Magnus increased his speed replacing Alec's hands in his hair with his own, tugging at the ebony strands making Alec yelp loudly in response. Although Magnus felt that the way Alec looked right now was enough to send him over the edge he couldn't ignore his lover's pleas of faster and harder and leaned down to place a sloppy, breathless kiss to Alec's lips as he picked up the pace. Alec screamed in bliss as Magnus hit his prostate dead on wrapping his legs around Magnus' back to keep hitting that place. Magnus moans blended with Alec's in the quiet of the bedroom, end credits of the film rolling in the background.   
"I'm gonna cum!" Magnus shouted as Alec's nails dug in and scratched down his back leaving trails as Alec neared release.   
With one last fatal blow to Alec's prostate both men came together, the sounds of their orgasms echoing around the loft.   
Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, not caring about Alec's cum which now decorated both their stomachs in the fruits of their endeavour. Alec unwrapped his legs from around Magnus allowing his lover to pull his softening dick from his abused hole and fall on the sheets beside him. 

"That," Magnus said, panting. "Was the best sex I've ever had."  
Alec grinned, still high from his euphoric orgasm. "Yeah, me too."  
Magnus turned to look over at his post-coital mess of a boyfriend. "Want to take a shower?"  
"Thought you'd never ask." Alec sighed, leaning in for a chaste kiss. He reached his hand up to his mouth and rubbed his finger along his swollen lips. "Is this lipstick?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fans self* 
> 
> Well, that's my two cents (or, as it is in the UK right now, £10,000) of some Malec smut. Sorry this is so late, as I left the UK relatively peaceful and returned to one of the biggest fuck ups to ever fuck up. Please have pity. Also, next chapter was written in tandem so that's basically done. Stay tuned!


	4. The mrs and the ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lovely sunny day in the Malec world until the pair accidentally run into a certain ex girlfriend...

"OK kids, equipment down, well done today, see you all next week."

"Bye, Alec!"

"Bye Bye."

"Thank you Alec!"

"Bye guys." Alec started to tidy up the bows left over from the session as the kids picked up their bags and ran out to their parents. It was a scorching hot day and the archery range was unventilated and sweaty. Alec wiped his brow as he began to walk down to collect the arrows when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Your ass looks fabulous in those jeans." He span around to see Magnus standing in the doorway letting out a relieved breath when he saw that the class had fully departed.   
"Magnus! The kids! Language!" Magnus laughed as Alec continued to tidy up. "They're all gone. I had this rather enchanting chat with one of the mothers while we were waiting," Magnus picked up one of the bows and fingered at the string. "You were right, they are rather handsy." This time it was Alec's turn to laugh.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you, it's that Mrs Lewis, and her habits are rubbing off on her granddaughter, She's 11 and she's copped a feel of my legs, 11!"   
Magnus rolled his eyes. "They grow up so fast." He said sarcastically. "All done?"  
Alec took the bow Magnus was holding and placed it away. He swung his leather jacket on, tightly grasped Magnus' hand and took a deep breath.   
"Bye Lydia!" He shouted as he left through reception pulling his boyfriend behind him. Lydia briefly looked up and gasped as she saw the two together, expression of shock followed by one of disappointment. Looks like it wasn't only the customers who held a flame for Alec. She put on a smile however to wish her colleague goodbye.

As they were walking away Magnus smiled and playfully poked Alec in the chest. "She fancies you." He said, putting on a silly, kiddy voice.   
Alec sighed. "I just couldn't tell her I'm gay, you saw how it broke her heart." His shoulders and head dropped in shame.  
Magnus noticed his plummet in mood and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Hey," He purred. "You did nothing wrong, you can't please everyone Alexander, as much as you'd like to." Alec remained expressionless. Magnus placed a finger under the taller man's chin tilting his head towards his and looking in his eyes. "She'll get over it, how about we walk through the park today?"  
Alec nodded and nuzzled his head in Magnus' neck. 

The unrelenting sun was still shining down on New York in the height of summer, and it wasn't long before Alec had taken off his jacket and thrown it over his shoulder. All the colours of the park were heightened by the blazing sun, the green of the grass seeming to shimmer contrasting the pure blue of the sky, not a cloud to be seen. The people had descended on the park in their droves, people lying on their backs catching a tan, shirtless lads playing ball games, lovers taking a stroll just as they were. Magnus squeezed Alec tighter towards him forcing a smile out of him. Alec turned towards the smaller man who was squinting off into the distance. Suddenly, he stopped walking.   
"Babe, what's wrong?" Alec asked and tried to look in the direction of Magnus' gaze.   
"Oh my God, my ex!" Out of nowhere Magnus yanked his arm and pulled him to the ground hiding behind a bush.   
Alec sat up on his knees and tryed to peer over the leaves. "Where is he?"  
Magnus placed his finger over Alec's lips and shushed him. "I'm not sure crouched behind a bush is quite the right place for coming out but I'm actually bisexual"  
Alec raised his eyebrows. "Wow. I can't say I was expecting that."  
Magnus' face fell. "You assumed I was gay just cus I wear make up and glitter?"  
"And fucked my brains out the other night!" Alec held his hands up defensively.  
Magnus pouted. "Still, you shouldn't just assume you know. Bi until proven otherwise." He punctuated that sentence with a playful prod to Alec's chest.   
He smirked. "I'm not a biphobic asshole, my sister's bisexual, it just never crossed my mind."  
Magnus sighed. "Oh well, I'll have to leave the lecture on queer theory for another day."

"Magnus? Is that you? Why are you on the ground?"

The men jumped as a beautiful tall woman with long straight black hair appeared in front of them casting a shadow over the area where they lay. She had sharp features caked in excessive make up in a style akin to Magnus' and was wearing a skintight dress that clung to a perfect set of curves almost too fancy for the daytime. She looked almost too similar in fashion to Magnus and Alec wasn't sure who'd stolen the look from whom.   
"Camille! How lovely to see you." Magnus said sarcastically.   
"I lost an earring," Magnus patted around on the ground in front of them. "Found it!" He said, grabbing at nothing in particular. He clambered to his feet offering Alec his hand bringing him to his feet.  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" Camille demanded.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alexander, this is Camille... my ex." He spat. She offered out a hand and Alec shook it firmly.   
"Camille, this is Alexander, my boyfriend." Magnus looked up into Alec's warm hazel eyes and laced his fingers in Alec's spare hand.  
Camille raised her eyebrows intrigued. "Alexander,"  
"Alec." He corrected. Alexander was a name reserved purely for being spoken tenderly by his boyfriend or yelled by his parents and he was even more unimpressed by it being used by Magnus' ex of all people.   
"Alec, such a strong grip and those arms." She ran onyx irises up and down his body. Alec squeezed Magnus' hand tighter.   
Magnus eyes shot daggers at Camille as he felt Alec's discomfort. "He's gay, so your man snatching act won't work this time."  
Camille turned her head to glare back at Magnus. "Who says I'm man snatching? He's cute, you certainly have a type, too bad it won't last."  
Alec let out a sharp exhale as Magnus' face fell in disgust. "Oh fuck you Camille, just cause since we broke up you've never had a relationship longer than 5 minutes."  
Camille shot her gaze back to Magnus. "And neither have you! You talk like you're this big womaniser but really you're just a softie who had his heart broken beyond repair."  
Alec noticed the beginnings of tears forming in Magnus' eyes and snaked his arm around Magnus' shoulders. "I think it's time you were gone." He bored his eyes into Camilles tearing them away from Magnus'.   
"Anyway," She said, darting her scowl between the two stone faced men. "I should be going, I have a date." Camille smoothed down her dress. "Nice to meet you Alec," She gave Magnus one last humourless glare. "Magnus." She turned quickly on her heels and shook her ass as she walked away.

"Fucking straight people." Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to Alec. "You ok?"  
Alec tucked his hand back into Magnus'. "Yeah, she was a bitch, seen it all before. More importantly though, are you ok?"   
Magnus shrugged. He looked dejected. "She was right about breaking my heart, but that was a long time ago. I closed myself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or woman, but you, you've unlocked something in me." Magnus expression softened as he gazed back up into Alec's eyes. "Please don't freak out, I know it's only been a few months but," He paused, licking his lips and took Alec's free hand. "I think I'm falling for you."

Alec caressed his thumbs over Magnus' palms. He tore his eyes from his boyfriend's intense stare and cast his eyes to their hands. "I..." Alec stuttered. "Magnus, it's like we've been together for years. I've never felt this way for anyone... ever. I..." He stuttered again, lifing his eyes back to Magnus', glassy with tears of happiness. "I love you."

Magnus tore his hands from Alecs and wrapped his arms around him. Alec responded by clutching Magnus tightly to his chest.  
"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus whispered in his ear and pecked him on the cheek. "Come now, let me get you home so I can love you properly."  
Alec giggled as he placed his hand back into Magnus' and they walked back to Alec's flat hand in hand neither being able to quite wipe the smiles off their faces or look away from each other. Exes be damned, they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who've stuck with this story, thank you :) Thanks for the kudos and the comments, means a lot to get all this love on my first fic 
> 
> If you need something to do hmu on my Shadowhunters sideblog https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simonseroticfriendfiction 
> 
> (If that link doesn't work then soz boz but I'm not very good at the computers)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coffee shop au bc everybody loves a coffee shop au and also I'm trash. This is my first fic and also my firstborn son so please my nice to him. I may be a grown woman but my feelings are not. 
> 
> Also, thank you if you are reading this, there is much more of this to come including: dates! fluff! cute moments! shagging! (what? yup, things might get physical, stay tuned) a big twist! (a big twist? Well, not that big but it's going to be good and it's going to have a happy ending)


End file.
